


Dancing on the Ceiling

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2017 Videos [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Club Vivid, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hugs, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Kara Danvers: bad at secret identities, great at hugging





	Dancing on the Ceiling

song by Lionel Ritchie

 

[Download MP4 (right click save as)](http:///sisavids.com/%5B2017%20Club%20Vivid%5Dsisabet-Dancing%20on%20the%20Ceiling.m4v) 

 

 

 


End file.
